The present invention relates to a tool for assembling a multicomponent prosthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool for compressing a taper junction between two components of an orthopaedic joint replacement component.
It is known in the art of orthopaedic joint replacement to provide an implant having multiple components that are assembled at the time of surgery. For example, it is known to provide a stemmed implant in which the stem is provided separately from a body portion. Typically, the junction between the components includes corresponding male and female tapers. An example of such an implant for hip replacement surgery is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,740. An example of such an implant for knee replacement surgery is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,313. Note that in this patent, the tapers are self-locking tapers. A screw (not shown) is described as optionally useful to further secure the junction against loosening. Other exemplary prior art taper junctions include hip femoral head-to-stem junction, shoulder humeral head-to-stem junction, knee femoral component-to-stem junction, segmental long bone component-to-component junction, and many others. In these prior art taper junctions, the junction is held with threaded fasteners, self-locking tapers, or a combination of threaded fasteners and self-locking tapers. It is important that the mating tapers be well seated for a tight assembly. In the case of self-locking tapers, it is known to impact the tapers together by using a mallet until they lock. Where threaded fasteners are used, it is taught, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,740, to seat the taper junction by tightening the fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,313 teaches first seating the junction to lock the tapers and then applying the threaded fasteners.